


A Dangerous Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Dangerous Game

Title: A Dangerous Game  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #228 Word of the day (May 7th 2008: Contrite)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Dangerous Game

~

Agile fingers kneaded his shoulders and back. “I should fall off my broom more often,” Harry whispered.

The hands didn’t falter, although their pressure increased. “Ow!” Harry gasped when, a moment later, a stubborn muscle finally surrendered to Severus’ ministrations.

“Apparently it is too much to expect a contrite attitude after you scare everyone,” Severus murmured.

Harry smiled, spreading his legs as oil-slicked fingers slipped between his cheeks. “Were _you_ worried?” he asked.

“Naturally, brat,” Severus said, twisting his finger just so, making Harry arch. “And for that you deserve punishment.”

Harry relaxed. _And Severus wonders why I play?_

~


End file.
